Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL-European journey
by Numbers hunter
Summary: Yuma and the others,along with Paul will duel in an european tournament!Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL-European journey - Chapter 1

**Numbers hunter: Merry anticipated Christmas! Enjoy this patriottical story and my italians-as-me OCs, like my light brown hairs and brown eyes,tall with pale skin alter-ego, Paolo "Paul" La Greca. You will learn that italians aren't only** _**spaghetti,pizza and mandolino!**_

_****_**Paul: WHO SAID THAT WE'RE ONLY****_ SPAGHETTI,PIZZA AND MANDOLINO?_**

**N.H.: Calm you, Paul. I don't own ZEXAL/ZEXAL II or its characters. I also don't own Ariel,Yamoto or any others cards/characters. I thanks him for his concession. Any bolded card is mine. ENJOY OR YOU WILL DIE!:) (This will be a very short chapter, only for begin)**

* * *

**(Heartland middle school)**

Paul was angry. Yuma Tsukumo (N/a:this story is parallel to the anime, but's is after the battle against Barians. Yuma is 14 years old) was late at school in that important day. He entered in the classroom.

-Shingetsu-he said to the spiky,blond haired boy-Where is Tsukumo?

-H-he is late, Paul-_sensei_.-he answered scared by the teacher's rage.

-Say to him to go at 4:00 p.m. to the airport along with Kamishiro and Tenjo. I will wait them near the entrance.

-O-Ok, Prof. Paul!

-Excuse me, Rei. But this will be an important day!- said Paul with a more relaxed voice - We can do our duel lesson!

* * *

(Later,in the school)

-Oh my ... I've lost duel lesson today! Paul will grill me!- said a breathless Yuma.

-Yuma-_kun_!- said Rei

-Shingetsu! What do you want by me?

-You must go to the airport at 4:00 p.m.! Along with Kaito and Ryoga! Message from Paul-sensei!

-T-Thanks, Shingetsu!

* * *

(At the airport)

-Why Paul has gathered u- began to say Kaito

-Hello,guys. I will say to you the reason why you are here. Do you know the european D.M. tournament?- said an appeared-from-the-unknow Paul.

-Yes, the tournament that you won 2 years ago.-Shark said-But wh-

-Because the rules are quite strange this yea-

-Are you trying to say what, Paul ?- asked a boy appeared in that moment.

He was a copy of Shark, this boy. Same spiky hairs, same jacket, same shirt, even same shark teeth as pendant. But when Shark was a guy that appeared as a son of the sea, this other boy was had an happy gaze, exalted by his intensed green of his eyes. He seems happy.

At his left was a girl that reseambled a lot Rio, but green her as well. She was very timid, and her crimson eyes were quite malinconic.

-Gabriel,Mina...-said Shark quite surprised, widening his eyes-long time no seen.

-Hi Sharky-boy, how are you?- said the boy happily. The girl giggled softly.

Ignoring the loud laughing of Yuma for his new nickname, he said with a voice that was exuding concern :-How you can be so happy after the disasters that happened to you?

Mina quickly lost the giggle and she rapidly clouded, when Gabriel lost his smile and he istantly became serious:-I'm just trying to forget. I can only think to the future and to sis!_"Sé fa come_ _se pò!"_

-What about are you talking?- yuma asked to Shark.

-Gabriel is orphan- Shark answered-His father abandoned him and his mother when he was 2 and his Kaa-chan... died when he was 8.-NANI?!- Yuma cried

-Duel me, Shark,I want to show you what I can do!-Gabriel said,switching quickly subject.

-Yeah,but I warn you, I will crush you although you're my cousin!

The two young teens then thrown in air their D-Pads.

**-Duel disk,set!,D-Gazer,set!**-they both shouted-**AR VISION,LINK ESTABILISHED!**

**-Duel!-**They both said.

**Gabriel: LP 4000**

**Shark: LP 4000**

****I'll take the first turn, ore no turn, draw!-Shark said-Hammer shark, shoukan!

Hammer shark: LV4,WATER,Fish,1700/1000

-Then I activate the card Underwater pressure to decrease my monster's level by one!

Hammer shark:LV3

-Big Jaws, tokushu shoukan!-the monster appeared.

Big Jaws: LV3,WATER,Fish,1800/300

-Then I overlay These two level 3 monsters. XYZ shoukan! Arawareyo, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark:XYZ,WATER,Fish,1900/1000,2 overlay units.

-I detach Hammer shark to activate Aero Shark effect: 400 damage for each card in my hand! This means 1200 damage!Take this!

-Gwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-Gabriel cried

-Brother!-shouted Mina worried.

**Gabriel:LP 2800**

****-I'm well, don't get worried,sis.-replied Gabriel-Sharky-boy is strong as this time I will win.

-You can't say it. I set two End!

-Boku no turn, draw!-Gabriel said-_"It's time to get serious!"-_ He thought. Meanwhile, a green "119" in Number card style began to glow on his right hand,unnoticed by the other duelists.

-Magic card,**Overlay summon **hatsudo!I can detach the remaining unit of your monster, then I can summon from my deck a level 3 or lower monster from my deck plus another one with the same name.

Aero Shark: 0 overlay units.

-Arawareyo, my two monsters!-Then appeared two red, First World War style planes with a mechanical shark as central part-**Red Baron-War Plane!**

**Red Baron-War Plane x2:LV3,WIND,Fish,0/0**

-Then I summon another **Red Baron!**

**Red Baron x3**

-Then I activate their effect for raise the levels by one!

**Red Baron x3: LV4**

The "119" began to glow even brighter.

-Nani?!- Shark muttered.-Numbers?!

-I'll show the YOU final Astral World weapon! 3 **Red Baron, **obarei! XYZ SHOUKAN! ARAWAREYO, **Number 119: Jetdragonsharkplane !**

****A dragon like Number 32 appears, but it's completely white, with 4 small rocket propulsors for each wing and an HUGE propulsor for each leg. He roars and everyone is shocked.

**Number 119: Jetdragonsharkplain: Rank 4,WIND,Sea Serpent,2600/2000**

* * *

**N.H.:A new number appeared. If you liked this chapter, write rewiews! ****_Au revoir!_**


	2. The Astral weapons

Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL-European journey - Chapter 1

**Numbers hunter: Merry anticipated Christmas! Enjoy this patriottical story and my italians-as-me OCs, like my light brown hairs and brown eyes,tall with pale skin alter-ego, Paolo "Paul" La Greca. You will learn that italians aren't only** _**spaghetti,pizza and mandolino!**_

_****_**Paul: WHO SAID THAT WE'RE ONLY****_ SPAGHETTI,PIZZA AND MANDOLINO?_**

**N.H.: Calm you, Paul. I don't own ZEXAL/ZEXAL II or its characters. I also don't own Ariel,Yamoto or any others cards/characters. I thanks him for his concession. Any bolded card is mine. ENJOY OR YOU WILL DIE!:) (This will be a very short chapter, only for begin)**

* * *

**(Heartland middle school)**

Paul was angry. Yuma Tsukumo (N/a:this story is parallel to the anime, but's is after the battle against Barians. Yuma is 14 years old) was late at school in that important day. He entered in the classroom.

-Shingetsu-he said to the spiky,blond haired boy-Where is Tsukumo?

-H-he is late, Paul-_sensei_.-he answered scared by the teacher's rage.

-Say to him to go at 4:00 p.m. to the airport along with Kamishiro and Tenjo. I will wait them near the entrance.

-O-Ok, Prof. Paul!

-Excuse me, Rei. But this will be an important day!- said Paul with a more relaxed voice - We can do our duel lesson!

* * *

(Later,in the school)

-Oh my ... I've lost duel lesson today! Paul will grill me!- said a breathless Yuma.

-Yuma-_kun_!- said Rei

-Shingetsu! What do you want by me?

-You must go to the airport at 4:00 p.m.! Along with Kaito and Ryoga! Message from Paul-sensei!

-T-Thanks, Shingetsu!

* * *

(At the airport)

-Why Paul has gathered u- began to say Kaito

-Hello,guys. I will say to you the reason why you are here. Do you know the european D.M. tournament?- said an appeared-from-the-unknow Paul.

-Yes, the tournament that you won 2 years ago.-Shark said-But wh-

-Because the rules are quite strange this yea-

-Are you trying to say what, Paul ?- asked a boy appeared in that moment.

He was a copy of Shark, this boy. Same spiky hairs, same jacket, same shirt, even same shark teeth as pendant. But when Shark was a guy that appeared as a son of the sea, this other boy was had an happy gaze, exalted by his intensed green of his eyes. He seems happy.

At his left was a girl that reseambled a lot Rio, but green her as well. She was very timid, and her crimson eyes were quite malinconic.

-Gabriel,Mina...-said Shark quite surprised, widening his eyes-long time no seen.

-Hi Sharky-boy, how are you?- said the boy happily. The girl giggled softly.

Ignoring the loud laughing of Yuma for his new nickname, he said with a voice that was exuding concern :-How you can be so happy after the disasters that happened to you?

Mina quickly lost the giggle and she rapidly clouded, when Gabriel lost his smile and he istantly became serious:-I'm just trying to forget. I can only think to the future and to sis!_"Sé fa come_ _se pò!"_

-What about are you talking?- yuma asked to Shark.

-Gabriel is orphan- Shark answered-His father abandoned him and his mother when he was 2 and his Kaa-chan... died when he was 8.-NANI?!- Yuma cried

-Duel me, Shark,I want to show you what I can do!-Gabriel said,switching quickly subject.

-Yeah,but I warn you, I will crush you although you're my cousin!

The two young teens then thrown in air their D-Pads.

**-Duel disk,set!,D-Gazer,set!**-they both shouted-**AR VISION,LINK ESTABILISHED!**

**-Duel!-**They both said.

**Gabriel: LP 4000**

**Shark: LP 4000**

****I'll take the first turn, ore no turn, draw!-Shark said-Hammer shark, shoukan!

Hammer shark: LV4,WATER,Fish,1700/1000

-Then I activate the card Underwater pressure to decrease my monster's level by one!

Hammer shark:LV3

-Big Jaws, tokushu shoukan!-the monster appeared.

Big Jaws: LV3,WATER,Fish,1800/300

-Then I overlay These two level 3 monsters. XYZ shoukan! Arawareyo, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark:XYZ,WATER,Fish,1900/1000,2 overlay units.

-I detach Hammer shark to activate Aero Shark effect: 400 damage for each card in my hand! This means 1200 damage!Take this!

-Gwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!-Gabriel cried

-Brother!-shouted Mina worried.

**Gabriel:LP 2800**

****-I'm well, don't get worried,sis.-replied Gabriel-Sharky-boy is strong as this time I will win.

-You can't say it. I set two End!

-Boku no turn, draw!-Gabriel said-_"It's time to get serious!"-_ He thought. Meanwhile, a green "119" in Number card style began to glow on his right hand,unnoticed by the other duelists.

-Magic card,**Overlay summon **hatsudo!I can detach the remaining unit of your monster, then I can summon from my deck a level 3 or lower monster from my deck plus another one with the same name.

Aero Shark: 0 overlay units.

-Arawareyo, my two monsters!-Then appeared two red, First World War style planes with a mechanical shark as central part-**Red Baron-War Plane!**

**Red Baron-War Plane x2:LV3,WIND,Fish,0/0**

-Then I summon another **Red Baron!**

**Red Baron x3**

-Then I activate their effect for raise the levels by one!

**Red Baron x3: LV4**

The "119" began to glow even brighter.

-Nani?!- Shark muttered.-Numbers?!

-I'll show the YOU final Astral World weapon! 3 **Red Baron, **obarei! XYZ SHOUKAN! ARAWAREYO, **Number 119: Jetdragonsharkplane !**

****A dragon like Number 32 appears, but it's completely white, with 4 small rocket propulsors for each wing and an HUGE propulsor for each leg. He roars and everyone is shocked.

**Number 119: Jetdragonsharkplain: Rank 4,WIND,Sea Serpent,2600/2000**

* * *

**N.H.:A new number appeared. If you liked this chapter, write rewiews! ****_Au revoir!_**


End file.
